sleeplessdomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
(Link to comic) Continuing Monday morning on September 9th, Tessa introduces herself to Rue, her seatmate who is also a magical girl, and learns about Rue's conspiracy theories about their government. She also learns that despite being a magical girl, Rue still attends a normal school. At Future's Promise, Undine runs into Heartful Punch and her friends. They discuss the Magical Girl Power Training Club, and Undine is surprised that they are weight training as well as training in their magical girl forms. Later that evening, Undine arrives at the club. The rest of the club's members are formally introduced to Undine (and the readers) and the girls perform their workout followed by practice with their powers. Undine is soon exhausted and is dismayed by her relative weakness compared to the other girls, but HP encourages her by telling her that pushing herself too hard isn't healthy for her either. HP and Undine go to train in their magical girl forms. Undine trains her accuracy by shooting water balls at HP, who attempts to dodge them. After taking a break from training, HP tells Undine that she worries that she might be encouraging something self-destructive in Undine. This prompts Undine to confess her experiences with The Purple One to HP and confide her guilt over Team Alchemical's deaths; she is afraid that because of The Purple One's hatred for her, Team Alchemical's deaths might have been her fault. At the end of her confession, Undine breaks down crying. Heartful Punch suddenly hugs Undine fiercely, while reassuring her that her teammates' deaths weren't her fault, no matter what The Purple One might say. HP comforts Undine after her breakdown. While sitting on the bleachers, they discuss her situation. HP suggests Undine go to the authorities for help, but Undine refuses, fearing that she might be restricted from going out at night if they believe her; she states that the one thing she doesn't want to do is sit around and do nothing. While about to confess something to Undine, HP is distracted by the announcement at 10:00 pm. The two girls decide to go fight monsters together for the night. The two girls encounter a group of monsters on their patrol, and HP announces that they are going to do field training. They discuss their strategy and attack. Undine witnesses HP kill the larger monster and is awed by her friend's display of power. Undine manages to contain the two smaller monsters by enclosing them in bubbles, but they are too strong to crush. She asks HP to assist her, but HP insists that she figure things out for herself. Undine is reminded of the strategy that the monster who killed her friends used that night and imitates it by lifting up one of the monsters and smashing it into the other one, destroying both of them. She decides not to let this reminder bother her, and the girls move onto the next fight as the chapter ends. Interstitial The first interstitial shows Heartful Punch discussing her hair on a show called Daylight Highlight. In the second interstitial, Anemone discusses magical girl symbols. Trivia * Pages 27 and 28 of this chapter include transcriptions of code shown on the page, which had gone largely unnoticed by fans until that point, under the comic. * Daylight Highlight is the not the first magical girl show named in the series. In Chapter 2, Team Alchemical discuss shows named Daylight Update and Twilight Spotlight. Category:Chapters